Decorative stone columns are widely used by homeowners and businesses for a variety of purposes such as the monuments at the entrance of a driveway, as supports between fence sections, as a base for a statue, and as pillars at the entrance to a building to name just a few uses. The construction of decorative stone columns normally requires the services of a skilled mason and the utilization of specialized masonry tools. The average individual does not typically have the necessary tools or requisite skill for constructing appropriate concrete forms or for completing decorative stone column construction. As a result, most decorative stone columns are usually constructed by a skilled mason and at a high cost. Producing a high quality, durable and aesthetically pleasing column at a reasonable cost can be accomplished with the assistance of modular column construction as is outlined below.